Question: Simplify the expression. $(4x)(x^{3}+7x^{2}-6x)$
Answer: First use the distributive property. $ 4 x ( x^3) + 4 x (7 x^2) + 4 x (-6 x) $ Simplify. $4x^{4}+28x^{3}-24x^{2}$